


In Search of Your Glory

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Falling In Love, Guard Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Loneliness, M/M, Masks, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Soulmates, Trust Issues, god lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: "You are a Guard.  Your job is to protect your charge from any misfortune or pain that may befall them, and support them in their duties.  This might not always with a sword or weapon, rather sometimes with company or many other things. You will learn what is needed over time.  I have made you for the God of Love.  You will be his new personal guard.  Do you understand?”“Yes, Grand Goddess.”
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	In Search of Your Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, I finally finished writing this fic. I started back in January and struggled through January and February to finish it. It almost got to point where I was ready to abandon it all together. However, yesterday, I still in the flow of my 30 day writing challenge that I finished it.
> 
> Also it is the 50th Voltron work I have posted.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_“You are a Guard. Your job is to protect your charge from any misfortune or pain that may befall them, and support them in their duties. This might not always with a sword or weapon, rather sometimes with company or many other things. You will learn what is needed over time. I have made you for the God of Love. You will be his new personal guard. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes, Grand Goddess.”_

_“Good. Now what name do you choose for yourself?”_

_“Takashi Shirogane.”_

* * *

The God of Love was not what Takashi Shirogane expected.

And well he didn’t have many expectations.

He was after all a newly created guard.

He only knew what the Grand Goddess had already bestowed upon him. Which was many fighting and weapon techniques from the world their rule over. As well all the languages and common knowledge he may need to exist and get by. As well as the few things she had told him about his new charge.

But…

The God of Love was not what he expected.

He had his back turned to Takashi when he first entered. Hunched over a table of sticks, feathers, metal bits, and other tools. Carefully constructing arrows for whatever duties they might be needed for, hands skilled and practiced from what little Takashi could see of them working.

The God was dressed completely in blue fabrics.

A large hood pulled over his head, so Takashi sees none of it. And from what little Takashi saw on his hands in his work, Shiro could see they were gloved. Every inch of the God was covered by clothes or his large flowing robe. It is hard for Takashi to get a read of his new charge size. Other than he was smaller than Takashi, but had long and lean limbs.

“I am Takashi Shirogane, I am your--”

“New guard.” The God of Love stated flatly. Barely looking up from his work as he interrupted Takashi. “Yes, I know. I am familiar with the routine. You are not my first guard, nor do I think you will be my last.”

“I do hope to be in your service for a while, your grace.” Takashi said with a bow.

The God of Love hummed flatly at the words. 

“Many do…” He stated just as flatly, with a small flicker of his hand to the side. “And yet...here you are. A new guard to my service.”

“But I was made for you, your grace.” Takashi returned.

The God of Love stopped working suddenly.

Placing the tools and materials in his hands down gently on the table. Before he moved to rest his hands in front of him. He sat up a bit straighter, and raised his head to look straight ahead at the wall before him. The hood of his outfit moved, like the god turned his head slightly to the side.

“What do you wish to be called?” The God of Love asked.

“Takashi, your grace.” He answered with a slight bow.

The god hummed slightly.

“Let us make one thing clear, Shirogane.” The God said coldly.

Takashi frowned a bit at the use of his second name.

The God turned slowly to look over his shoulder at Takashi. The fabric folded as it twisted to reveal a golden mask. The mask seemed to bear no expression one the from the bit Takashi could see of it. 

Flat and neutral.

“You were made to be a guard.” The God of Love started. “You were _assigned_ to be in my charge. That is how the Grand Goddess made it to be, how it works, and how it always will be. Do not be naive to that.”

“But the Grand Goddess told me as such.” Takashi said.

“You misheard, then.” The God returned as he turned back to his work. “No guard is made for any one god or goddess And no one is made for _me_ .” He continued, with a venomous tone hooking on the end of his words. “That is how the Grand Goddess made it to be, and that is how it will _always_ be.”

Part of Takashi wanted to disagree.

He knew he had not misheard. He knew what the Grand Goddess had told him when he came to be. He would not, and could not forget it. He knew the other was wrong, and he should be corrected.

Yet, Takashi knew it was not the thing to do.

He was new to his charge. 

Their relationship still had to bloom and develop. He could not sour and ruin it so soon. He had his duty to protect and support the God of Love as was needed. He would not fail his first charge. 

He would not fail.

“Of course, you grace.” Takashi said humbly.

“Now,” The God said as he raised his arm with a slight wave of his hand. “Go guard the door. I have work to do, and you are interrupting.”

Takashi bowed and left.

* * *

It does not take Takashi long to learn the God of Love’s routine.

Within a matter of a couple of weeks he had the base of it.

Every third day, the god would go to the Great Gardens of Altea. 

Where he would walk through the many collections of plants at a slow place. Occasionally he would linger to look at a few here and there. Takashi always a step or two behind him, despite orders requesting he give more space, but Takashi had a duty and never did. 

Every second day of the week, the God of Love would attend a meeting held by the Grand Goddess. 

He never spoke more beyond what he would report, which was nothing but a brief summary. Or at least not unless he was questioned directly by any of the other gods and goddesses in attendance. Though he will occasionally stop to have a discussion with some of the others. Not very long, but enough for Takashi to feel comfortable to call them a conversation.

Every sixth day, the God of the Hearth and Crops, or as he was introduced, Hunk, would visit the god. 

Hunk always came with a meal packaged carefully and a friendly smile. The two gods would sit and talk for a decent amount of time. What they talked about Takashi did not know, he usually let them be to talk privately while he did a few of his additional duties.

Every day, the god made time to construct his arrows, with great care. 

The god preferred to construct them alone, as he didn’t require assistance to do a job he had done for thousands of years. Takashi knew this, but he had been curious, and asked about them. He knew how the arrows worked, part of his common knowledge, but he still asked. And after a few times asking, God explained them to him, which had been interesting and enlightening. Plus, Takashi also liked watching the god’s practiced hands to work.

While it took Takashi a few weeks to figure out the god’s routine. 

It took him far longer to learn the god’s ways and what he needed in a guard.

Takashi knew all things he needed to know about the God of Love. Things like his name, abilities, history, and such, as he did for every god. It was how it was for all guards. But there were other things like quarks and signs Takashi needed to learn.

Which took him longer to figure out.

Though, admittedly, it did not take him long to figure out the god wore masks.

And they were _masks_.

The God of Love had many masks. 

A collection of them hung on a wall near where the god would rest and sleep. Most were golden, but there were a few blue ones, and silver ones, and other’s decorated with an assortment of jewels and metals. The god wore one daily, as he explained that both the masks and the robes prevents others from seeing him as anyone else. 

That much made sense to Takashi, as he knew the smallest visual of the god’s appearance and one would see their deepest love or their fated deepest love. It made it easier to avoid confusion as he went about the day.

However Takashi noticed, he only wore happy or cheerful appearing masks outside of his home. And he wore a blank or neutral express mask in his home. Only changed it to a happy mask when Hunk would visit.

Over time Takashi learned more about the God of Love.

Some he learned on his own. And some of which he learned from the god’s previous guard named Keith, whom Takashi had befriended.

Like the fact that while the god was resistant to certain things, he also _carved_ them.

Things like company or conversation.

The God of Love regularly requested Takashi leave him be. Or walk with more space between them. But Takashi always found a way to refuse. Either by stating his closeness was the best way to oversee the god protection, or just silently staying put. The god huffed and puffed in the beginning, grumbled about an over zealous guard. But then he stopped the more they got used to each other.

The same thing happened when Takashi would ask questions or try to make simple conversation.

The god grumbled, or was curt in the beginning. Throwing the fact that Takashi knew the answers to things he was asking, or it was not his job to know. Doing almost everything he could think of to discourage more. Or puzzlement as to why Takashi would want to know.

But his resolve wore down.

And once the god started going, he could keep going.

He could talk with Takashi for hours. Answering questions at minor things Takashi asked about any one thing. Sometimes with a growing sense of excitement and passion. Lighting up like someone was _finally_ taking an interest in his duties.

And soon the god himself would sometimes start a conversation. 

Yet, there were times where the god just shut down and pull away.

Often without anything seeming to be wrong. 

Or at least anything Takashi could see.

And if Takashi didn’t catch it in time…

“Your Grace?” Takashi asked softly as he slid the door open.

The god was sitting in the center of the room amongst the pillows and cushions of the seating area. His back was to the door Takashi opened. Hunched over, with a shaking in his shoulders barely visible under his heavy and long robes. But they stopped at the sound of Takashi entering.

It is enough to tell Takashi something is bothering him. 

Though what was very much a mystery.

“Your Grace--”

“Go away.” The God of Love snapped roughly. Before he added curtly, “There is nothing you can do, so go away.”

Takashi swallowed a sigh.

He was very familiar with this.

Both from experience, but also from what the past guard, Keith had told him. The god pushed away when he was hurting over any one thing. And according to Keith it was best to just let the god be till it passed. 

Though that never felt like the right thing to do.

Maybe it was the best thing for Keith to do. 

Takashi had heard the stories of when Keith was the god’s guard. They were like oil and water, and didn’t mix well. Which actually had seemed to be a good thing in the beginning, given the God of Love would argue and get animated with the other. But in the end it just hadn’t worked out.

However, leaving was not something Takashi ever truly felt comfortable doing that past handful of times he did.

Gently Takashi moved to sat beside the god.

“I told you to go away, Shiro!” The god snapped sharply, with a nickname he had recently given Takashi. One the guard was still getting use to. The god turned away from him as well. “It will pass. Now _go!_ ”

Takashi carefully reached out to take the god’s glove hand.

Lifting it just slightly to wrap his fingers around the god’s palm.

He could feel the god jump at the feeling.

Turning sharply to look at Takashi, in what seemed a bit like surprise. Before he moved to glance down at Takashi’s hand, that more than covered his smaller sized hand. Then he looked back up, for a small moment. Takashi could feel him stare at him a bit. He gave the god a small, warm, and gentle smile. Only to have him sharply turn his head to the side with a huff.

The action made Takashi smile widen a bit.

The two sit like that for a few moments, before the god leaned into Takashi’s side.

“Thank you, Shiro.” He said in a small whisper.

And maybe it was a nickname Takashi could get use to.

* * *

“I hate roses.” The God of Love said offhandedly, as he tends to the rose bush that is in his section of the Great Gardens of Altea.

Shiro turned to look at him.

Finding the god carefully caressing a blooming bud with careful and skilled gloved fingers. Like he truly knows the fragile nature of the young flower. His slightly cheering looking mask makes it look like he was admiring the young bud with loving care. Yet there is a sharpness to his tone that sounds more like he wants to crush it in his palm.

“But they are your flower, your grace.” Shiro returned.

“It was the flower that bloomed upon my creation.” The God of Love clarified. “I did not choose it. If I did, I would have picked a flower with far less thorns and a different color palette. But like many things in this universe, I have no say in the matter, Shiro, and the morals have latched on to it.”

Shiro turned to look at the bush and a deep red blooms.

It was true the plant and the god were an odd pair, that don’t seem to match up. He supposed there was no rule that said the gods or goddess had to love their flowers. But it was still a lovely flower. And there were many others in the god’s section of the gardens. It was full of flowers from the mortal realm that were used to mean love.

But the rose bush was in the center.

There were the first blooms, so they were the god’s flowers.

“What is your favorite flower then?” Shiro asked simply.

The god hummed for a moment. 

“Death’s flowers are some of my favorites.” The god answered after a moment.

And that…

Was not the answer Shiro expected.

Like at all.

“I think carnations are lovely.” The god responded without looking up from the rose bloom that was still in his fingers. But it completely feels like his words were in response to whatever face Shiro pulled. “And lilies as well are quite beautiful. I know mortals commonly overlap our flowers, but here they grow separately in Altea. And I am only ever given roses.”

Shiro nodded somberly at the words.

Something about that didn’t seem fair. All the gods and goddesses had a flower related to them. As far as Shiro was concerned they were exchanged freely among everyone. And not always to serve a purpose for the gifter’s domain. Sometimes it was just a friendly gift.

Yet the God of Love was only ever given his own roses.

That didn't seem right.

Shiro turned to look around the gardens around them.

Across the way is the Goddess of Memory's garden. Her bright first blooms were in full bloom, as they always were. A blossom was said to bloom every time a new memory was formed...which was... _literally_ all the time. By every little thing that consciously existed in the universe.

Quickly he walked over to the section.

“Shiro?” He heard the God of Love ask behind him.

But he ignored the sound for a bit. As he bent down and carefully plucked a cluster of blossoms from the plant. Smiling down at the pleasant blue color that felt like way more of a match for the god then the deep red roses that he apparently hated.

Shiro turned around and quickly made his way back over to the god. 

Finding the god had pulled away from the rose bush. Standing just a step away from it in his flowing blue roobs. Just watching Shiro, with a slightly confused tilt to his head. His mask still had a cheery expression, but Shiro knew there was genuine confusion underneath it for once.

Carefully, Shiro grabbed one of the god’s wrists. 

Pulling it towards him, and moving it so the god’s palm faced up. Then he places the freshly plucked bundles of blossoms into the god’s hands.

“Forget-me-nots, just for you.” Shiro said with a wide smile. “Now you’re received something other than a rose, your grace.”

The God of Love started the flowers in his hands.

Before he sharply turned to look up at Shiro.

Then back to the flowers in his palm.

Slowly, he moved to wrap his fingers around them. Carefully doing so to be sure he didn’t crush them as he did so. 

“Thank you, Shiro.” The god said softly as he moved his hand closer to his body.

“You’re welcome, your grace.” Shiro said with a nod.

“Lance.”

“Hmm?”

“Call me Lance,” The God of Love said as he looked back up at Shiro.

“Okay, very well...” Shiro said with a growing smile, “Lance.”

And he is sure there were two new blossoms that bloomed in the Goddess of Memory’s garden.

* * *

In a matter of months things between Shiro and Lance become almost fluid.

Something that was bound to happen.

Given...well...the fact that they were around each other all the time.

But there was an ease that came between them.

From Shiro knowing Lance’s schedule and routine and knowing just what the other needed from him. Whether it was a quiet moment of company, or distracting conversation. Or even a fun game of teasing target practice. 

Lance started to open up more to Shiro. Starting conversations, and walking more in step with Shiro. He doesn’t resist Shiro’s attempts to help him. Doesn’t close him out, or avoid him, rather seems to just be the opposite most days.

Lance had even started to wear masks with happy expressions on them from time to time. And not when someone was coming over. They weren’t outright, but there were enough to give the overview of a minor genuine happiness.

The two were always together.

As they should be.

It was Shiro’s duty to always be with Lance.

But it was starting to feel like they were more a pair. A good pair of friends or whatever things that were close and knew each other way.

The other gods and goddesses had noticed a change too.

Shiro could see a sort of happiness that would come to their eyes and faces when they would see them. When Lance was particularly more lively around them. It shines the most in Hunk’s eyes, for sure, making it seem like he has an old friend he lost centuries back had returned.

Yet as much as there was happiness in their eyes, it seemed they held back hope too.

Like they knew it was only a matter of time before things changed.

And like there was a cycle they were all just stuck in.

It would only be a matter of time before things changed again. Before Lance reverted back more to what he had been. With a new guard by his side.

He knows the stories of all the guards that have had Lance as their charge. Isn’t everything, Shiro is sure. Just the whispers of everyone around him, or what fellow guards had heard and told him in passing.

So, they were all just in a longer cycle than usual.

Shiro does his best to not notice that part though.

He chose rather to notice the hope that builds in the Grand Goddess’ eyes as she looks between them as she spares Shiro a smile.

It’s not a lot but it’s enough.

Shiro is happy with his charge.

He couldn’t ask for anyone else, nor would he want to.

Not when he can hold Lance in his arms.

Hold him in his arms and protect him every way possible.

* * *

It was a quiet day.

Peaceful and quiet.

No company was planned for the day, as Hunk had visited the night before. And there were no meetings with the Grand Goddess. Nor was it a day that Lance liked to walk in the Great Gardens of Altea.

The god has done his duties in the morning.

He had gotten to work after he had woken up and eaten breakfast. And he had been well into constructing his arrows when Shiro returned from taking the tray away to the servants for cleaning. And he had continued working well past lunch time.

So Shiro had taken to putting things away and organizing the arrows the way he knew Lance liked. Carefully sorting with just a tweak here and there to Lance’s systems from a smoother transition between sets. All while Lance went off to go eat lunch in the small secluded room he always ate meals in.

When the god surfaced again, he was all for lounging.

And he dragged Shiro into doing so with him.

Because he “needed rest too.”

Shiro really couldn’t argue as Lance gently patted the cushions beside where he was sitting. Nor could he say now to the mortal card game Lance suggested the play. Didn’t matter if it was the simple pair matching game.

They had played a few rounds, chatting about random things as they did so.

“I do sometimes forget how entertaining this mortal game can be.” Lance said off-handly as he grabbed a card from the pile. He made a small sound, before he put a pair of eights down in front of him. “It isn’t usually the one mortals play in my realm of things. But strip poker is rather off the table for me.”

“Well considering you would have to teach me how to play it, I doubt it would be an issue for you.” Shiro said with a small smile, before he looked down at his cards. “Do you have any threes?”

The god shook his head.

The expression on his golden mask was one with a slight grin on lips and cheery upturn in the eye holds. It was different from the neutral one he had been wearing that morning. Meaning he had changed his masks after he had eaten lunch, and gone for a cheerier appearance.

It did feel more genuine than normal.

But Shiro also can’t help but feel it looked like he was taking a bit too much joy in the fact that he was winning.

“Go fish.” Lance said with a bit of a chuckle.

Shiro rolled his eyes as he reached into the center pile to pull out a card. He frowned a bit when he pulled it up to look at it and found it was a seven. And it was just another card that had to be added to his hand to either wait for Shiro to grab another...or for Lance to take it away.

“Sometimes I wonder what you look like under your masks.” Shiro stated simply. 

He focused on carefully sorting his newly acquired seven card into his hand. Placing it between his three and a ten card. Fanning them out more so he could see all of his cards well in his hand.

Once he was done, he glanced up to find Lance staring at him.

Shiro blinked in surprise at him.

“That’s impossible.” Lance snapped lowly. The venomous in his tone stings Shiro a bit. And his gaze doesn’t seem to shift away from Shiro. “I am not _designed_ to be seen. Or at least, not designed to _truly_ be seen. You know this.”

The guard stared back for a moment.

Before he nodded back at the god.

“Yes, I am aware.” Shiro returned easily as he lowered his hand a bit. “You have told me the smallest bit of skin makes you appear as someone else to people. Hence the robes and the gloves, the hood, and the masks.” He said with a small gesture towards Lance, pleasantly smiling. He had heard it many times before, and Shiro more than could understand it. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t wonder what you look like under your mask.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Lance returned quickly.

 _You wouldn’t see it anyway_ feels like it was left unsaid.

Shiro could feel it hanging in the air, and he doesn’t like that. 

Because well that wasn’t the point of what he was trying to say at all. He was just curious as to what Lance really looked like. Which was surely something Lance could tell him.

“I use to think you looked like your masks,” Shiro continued with a shrug. “But they all have different facial features and shapes. So after a few weeks, I realized that probably wasn’t the case.”

The god hummed absently in front of him.

“Hard to make a mask when no one can see your real face.” Lance hissed as he glanced down.

“Yes, I suppose that is true.” Shiro agreed. “But surely there has to be some way for people to see it.”

Shiro doubted the Grand Goddess would have such a complete oversight to things. There had to be some way for people to see what Lance really and truly looked like. And he wouldn’t have to hide every inch of his being.

“Reflections.” Lance answered quickly.

Shiro hummed in question.

“Reflections.” Lance repeated with an edge to his voice. “My gift doesn’t work through reflections. But talking through mirrors is no life to live, Shiro. Trust me I tried a long time ago. The arrangement I have now is far better.” He said sharply, before huffing out, “ _Now,_ do you have any fives?”

Shiro stiffened a bit at the tone, before he held up his cards again.

He plucked a five from his hand. Holding it out towards the god to snatched it away quickly. Huffly pairing it off with a card in his hand, and placed it with his other pairs of cards. Before he rattled off a question for another card in his hand.

They went a few more rounds of the game, before…

“So I could see what you truly looked like if I looked at your reflection?” Shiro asked, carefully adjusting the cards in his hand.

“You could, yes.” Lance answered sharply. “But we’re not going to do that.”

“Why?”

“Because we are playing a game at the moment.”

“But--”

“And I said _so_.”

“Lance--”

“Will you just drop it, Shirogane.” Lance snapped sharply. 

Shiro flinched at the use of his full second name.

As well as the bit in the god’s tone of voice. 

“It’s not going to happen.” Lance continued venomously. “It doesn’t matter to your job what I look like under this mask! Nor will it ever! And I will not give into your curiosity about it. I won’t be tricked again! So just let it go!” He added as he threw down the cards in his hand and stood up. “I am done for the day, go do whatever you wish, Shirogane.” 

Then the god stormed out of the room.

Loudly opening and closing every door in his path as he did so.

Leaving Shiro just blinking in shock.

A particularly loud slam, caused Shiro to flinch out of it.

He let out a sigh.

Well so much for that conversation.

The guard knew it was best to give the god a little bit of space before he went to check on him. Usually he responded better to Shiro’s attempts at comfort better after a bit of space and time passed. Even more so when he knew his sudden outburst of anger, ones that had been Shiro’s fault.

So he carefully collected all the cards and placed them in a small box. 

He left them on a nearby table, as he hadn’t seen where Lance produced them from.

Shiro also did a few other things for an hour or so before even thinking of heading to where he heard Lance storm off to.

It didn’t feel surprised when he found it to be the god’s personal room.

“Lance, your grace?” Shiro asked politely with a small tap on the door.

“Go away, Shirogane.” Came an angry reply from within.

“Of course, your grace.” Shiro said, easily falling back into more polite terms like it might ease things between them. “I just came to apologize, I didn’t mean to offend you, I should have stopped sooner.”

A moment of silence passed.

“Just…” Lance's voice sounded defeated, sounding closer to the door than before. “Go away, Shiro.”

“Yes, your grace.” Shiro returned.

Only moving to stand guard at the door for the rest of the night.

* * *

Things with Lance didn’t exactly return to normal after that.

There was an odd tenseness that Shiro couldn’t shake or break through. 

Mostly because it seemed Lance didn’t really seem to allow for it. He kept Shiro at an arm’s length again. Nor did he speak as openly as he once had either. And it was sort of like they were back at the beginning, when Lance first became Shiro’s charge.

Only, Shiro knows what works for him better.

And to be fair, it wasn’t _completely_ like the beginning. There was still a sense of the closeness and pairing that they had formed. And they had made amends of sorts. But it didn’t hold the friendly, warm, openness it once had.

It almost felt like Lance was trying to protect himself from something.

But it was enough for the hope to dim in some eyes.

Hunk was the first he noticed in it. And it seemed to be the first thing that changed when he came to visit. Hunk had asked Shiro when he saw him out, about what happened. Shiro didn’t share much, only he asked the wrong question and he hoped things would soon return to how they once were.

Keith had scuffed, but not said much. He seemed to know what happened without Shiro saying a word about it. And just patted his shoulder with a small complement of Shiro’s naiveness.

And the other gods and goddesses did seem too surprised. 

Though the Grand Goddess still seemed to have hope bright in her eyes. And she would smile ever so encouragingly at the both of them.

Still the tenseness didn’t fade away like Shiro hoped.

No matter how much Shiro tried to ease it.

Apologizing when he felt it was necessary, giving Lance perhaps a bit more space. Returning to being overly formal with him. Timidly testing the limits of physical contact that had formed again between them. Even taking on more servant duties around the God’s home.

It was to no avail. 

Much to his disappointment.

Shiro had hoped to have things better by the Grand Banquet of Altea.

It was supposed to be a happy gathering.

Lance had been excited by the idea of it being Shiro’s _first_ one to ever attend, before everything happened. He had chatted happily about what it would be like. How grand everyone would dress, and the spectacle of the feast for all in Altea would be. And generally how fun it would be to maybe for once have a decent dance partner, or just someone else to talk to beside Hunk.

But now, Shiro can just hear the whispers.

The whispers of the gods and goddess wondering when he will take his leave from Lance’s charge.

When they should expect a new guard at Lance’s heels.

When they should expect to see Shiro somewhere else.

And Shiro frowns at all.

The idea of leaving Lance bothers him. 

It is something he will never do. He _can’t_ think about doing it without feeling just the slightest bit sick. He wants to stay by Lance’s side and protect him for everything he faces. Not abandon him to the loneliness he had seen grip into Lance’s very being. He was made for Lance, and therefore he would not abandon his duty to him.

No matter how unpleasant things got.

Yet, with every whispered wonder, Shiro hears, Lance clutches his cup tighter.

The god could hear them all too.

And he was distressed about it.

Shiro knows his ticks well enough. The god was nowhere near as happy as the golden jeweled mask on his face. He could see the way Lance’s hand flinched and fiddled in the way they do when he gets distressed over something. Or how his hold tightens on the cup, as if he was angry...or as Shiro knows better sad.

The guard wants to reach out and take his hand.

Take Lance somewhere else from the whispers. Just for a moment or two so he can have a break. And just make things a little better, since they can’t really leave until the party is over.

But when he had tried Lance had snapped that he was fine, and turned away from Shiro.

And that was that.

Shiro sighed to himself as he moved towards the back of the party. Watching Lance speak with Hunk, and two other goddesses about something.

“You asked him to take off his mask, didn’t you?” a voice said to Shiro’s left.

Shiro turned in surprise to find another guard beside him. 

Just a bit shorter and younger than Shiro in appearance, with dark skin and a muted green eyes. His face held a serious, somewhat blank expression, but there was something of a hit of smile on his lips. He had no idea who the other guard was.

“Not exactly…” Shiro said with a small confused tilt of his head. “But, in a way, yes.”

The other guard hummed and nodded. “Figured.”

“How did you know that?”

“I know it’s what Lance does when that comes up.” The guard said as he peeked a glance at Shiro. “Especially after what happened with his old guard, Nyma. Which I suppose is understandable. But I know he pushes everyone away when asked, and waits for them to get fed up and leave. He’s done the same thing to me...though it was perhaps a little different.”

“You were a guard of Lance’s?” Shiro asked.

He knew Lance had had many guards in the past. But Shiro had really only met Keith, who claimed it was at must just a patch job. Well there was a small handful of others that he met in passing, but that was it.

“Ryan Kinkade, though everyone calls me Kinkade.” The guard introduced himself. “Lance was my charge a long time ago.”

“Shiro,” Shiro returned.

“I know.” Kinkade said simply.

Shiro clucked his tongue and nodded. 

He turned back to look at Lance. He was still talking with Hunk, but it appeared the two goddess had left them, and another god had joined them. All of them seemed to make pleasant conversation together.

“You’ve lasted longer than I expected.” Kinkade said after a moment.

“I don’t plan on leaving Lance.” Shiro said firmly. “It doesn’t feel right.”

Shiro turned to find Kinkade looking at him in surprise.

“What?”

“I’ve never heard one of Lance’s guards say that before. Even the ones Lance went to the Grand Goddess to request a new guard. Everyone was happy to go.”

“Were you?” Shiro asked.

Kinkade shook his head.

“Not exactly.” The other guard. “It was different when I was excused from Lance’s charge. I was only his fifth guard, it was before things started stacking up and he was still hopeful. We parted as friends. We wished each other the best.”

Shiro hummed as he nodded.

He turns to peek at Lance to see the Grand Goddess had joined the conversation. Lance gripped his cup tighter as she speaks towards him. Shiro resists the urge to move to check on Lance. Or more so the urge to storm forward and drag him away.

Instead he focused his mind on Kinkade.

And more importantly how he seems to know so much about Lance and what he does. Consider Shiro has never seen or met him before. And Lance is so rarely out of his sights. There was no way he could just know all the stuff he seemed too.

“The Goddess of Stories and whispers is in my charge.” Kinkade said before Shiro could ask. Kinkade smiled in a knowing way. “She keeps me well informed of many events of Altea. Lance is often in the middle of all of it. Plus I know Lance from my time as his guard, it’s been a while and he’s gotten better at hiding habits, but they are still habits..” Kinkade continued easily, before he added on, “That and Keith mentioned a bit of what happened.”

Shiro made a sound as he nodded.

He turned to look towards where he had last seen Keith.

Mostly to glare at him for not keeping his mouth shut about it like he had somewhat promised when Shiro told him. However the guard wasn’t there any longer. Much to Shiro’s annoyance.

Yet before he could turn back to Kinkade to continue speaking with him, a loud crash sounded.

Followed a loud series of screams.

Shiro turned sharply to the sound. 

Just as another sound crash sounded

Three misty dark forms bolt in. Their forms shift and morph like they are some kind of liquid mixed with smoke. And none of them have any sort of feature that was distinguishable as they move around on four limbs. Another one crashes into a pillar, splintering and spraying the stone and dust as it hardly seemed bothered by the impact. 

Another crawls up another pillar with a blood curdling shriek, trying a banner to ribbons.

And more follow and burst in.

Shiro has never seen creatures like that before, but he knows what they are.

 _Demons of the Under_.

Every guard springs into action at the moment.

Shiro is no different.

He quickly locates where Lance is. He was still with Hunk and the Grand Goddess. Though their attention is no longer one whatever they had been talking about. Rather the demons moving about in the banquet halls, destroying and attacking guards. 

Only they don’t notice the demon crawling on the ceiling towards them.

Shiro can only watch as it releases two of its limps from the ceiling to dangle off them. Shifting it’s form as it seems to observe where and how to drop. And he can just _feel_ the creature zero in on the group...on _Lance._

Without thinking, Shiro dives into the chaos the party has erupted into.

Making his way to his charge with ease.

Guards are created to navigate chaos well. To weave and move through a panicked crowd with a grace and ease that it seems like they know where and how to step. It was a trait Shiro couldn’t be more happy to have. It allows him to keep his eyes on the demon as it watches and waits...then _drops._

He drew his sword as he neared them.

Racing forward, Shiro swung blade towards the falling demon. 

It hissed and shifted, barely managing to avoid Shiro’s blow to it. Before it whips around with a sudden tail like-limp. Shiro grunts as he leaned back away from the blow, it is as narrow of a miss as his first swing was. And he grunts as he blocks a clawing motion from the demon, causing the creature to hiss and growl at the burn of his sword.

Sharply he shoves with all of his might, to push the demon back.

It sort of works.

The demon was shoved back a slight distance to give Shiro some room. It also morphed and whipped another tail like-limb at Shiro.

And Shiro saw it far too late.

There was a call of his name from Lance, before a sharp sting of pain across his face and his nose. Cause him to stumble back from the blow, but not lose his footing.

And there is a warm wetness that suddenly covers his face.

Shiro knows he is bleeding. 

But he also knows it is a minor wound. One that will bleed a lot too to lack of muscle on the bone, but it won’t be anything fatal. And he still has his eyes, he can still see and fight well enough to defend his charge.

In one quick motion, he swung his blade up and towards the demon.

It hissed and shrunk back with a loud pained cry.

A clawed limb fell to the floor and instantly turned to smoke and dust.

Shiro smirked to himself as the creature moved away. Two other guards moved in after it, assisting Shiro and driving it further away. So he could recover and do the necessary things to make sure his charge was safe.

As the God of Love was not known to fight. 

He had all the skills to do it well. Yet never did any of the fighting like some of the other gods might. Shiro knew some of it was a choice, some of it was that his weapons were not made to actually do harm. Rather stir feelings in mortals.

Shiro turned back to see Lance was still with the Grand Goddess, and Hunk. The three of them sort of huddled together in a ring of the Grand Goddess guards. Lance was held tightly in Hunk’s arms, in a way that looked like the other god had tried to stop him from rushing forward.

He couldn’t see Lance’s face under the mask. But judging by Hunk’s look of shock, and Lance’s tense body language when he turned around. Well...Shiro could take a guess that it was hardly any different from Hunk’s.

“Get them out of here.” Shiro called over the chaos to the ring of guards.

“No, Shiro.” Lance started in Hunk’s hold.

“Go with them. They will get you somewhere safe.” Shiro said pointedly towards Lance. Loosely ordering him to go. In a way he knows he can do as Lance’s guard. “I will stay behind and cover your exit. I’ll find you when it’s safe.” Shiro turned to look more towards the guards. “Now, go and get them secure.”

One of the guards nodded.

Shiro noticed it was the head of the Grand Goddess’ Guard.

He watched as they moved to turn and move. To get the gods in their circle out of there and somewhere secure but close. The whole group of guards move seamlessly to get the gods to move. Only a few movements were not the same. One from Hunk’s guard, few from other guards to the group clearing the way or taking a creature one, and Keith, who seemed to be helping Hunk in getting Lance to move.

Shiro knew he could trust Lance to the Grand Goddess’ Guards.

At least in the moment they were currently in.

Suddenly a pain bit into his right arm.

Yet before Shiro could do anything like scream in pain or _look_ at what was causing the pain. He was violently tossed to the side.

Harshly he was thrown to the ground on his back. 

Whatever had his right arm pulled away harshly, with a pain so blinding he could barely even think or see. Let alone feel his arm behind just the agonizing tears of whatever happened. There was a ring in his ears he couldn’t shake from the pain. And he just couldn’t get his body to move well enough to move.

Distantly he could hear someone shout his name.

Followed by a collection of other shouting.

With his vision swimming, Shiro somehow managed to look at what grabbed him. 

It was the creature from before...or he thought it was. 

It was sort of hard to tell. 

The creature was every shifting, making it look no different from the other creatures that were attacking the banquet. He couldn’t see any of the guards that had come to his aid to help fight it. But there was something about that Shiro could just feel. Like it was acting out of revenge for the limp Shiro cut off. 

So Shiro figured it was the same as one, he helplessly watched it stalk a little closer to him.

But then someone was in front.

And the creature let out a series of painful screeches and hisses.

Someone moves his head soon after, so he doesn’t see what is happening.

Rather his vision swims with the sight of gold and blue decorative jewels. Sweeping fabrics and silks, all varying shades of blue with a few other gold and silver accents. And he can just barely make out that there was a sort of face with a fixed expression looking at him. 

Lance.

“Yeah, Takashi, it’s me.” Lance’s voice said shakily.

Shiro could feel his brows pull together.

No Lance shouldn’t be here, the Grand Goddess’ guards were supposed to... 

“I broke out of Hunk and Keith’s hold.” Lance’s voice said with a weak kind of laugh. “To get to you, when...well you know....” Shiro can feel something touching his head for a moment. “Don’t worry though, Takashi. They all followed after me. Still keeping everyone safe.”

No, that wasn’t right.

They needed to get out of here.

They needed to take Lance and go.

“No, no, I’m not leaving without you.” Lance’s voice said quickly.

Shiro could feel more of something touching his head softly. And it took him a moment to realize it was Lance's hand

And no this wasn’t good.

Lance needed to go.

But he was refusing to leave without Shiro.

He was putting the Grand Goddess guards in a tight spot. Because while Shiro told them to leave, he is just a guard trusting his charge to the most elite group of guards in the realm. But Lance is a god, his wants outway anything else.

“You have to go.” Shiro heard himself weakly attempt.

“Not without you.” Lance returned quickly.

“Yes, without me.” The guard insisted. “You have to get somewhere safe.”

“But…”

“I know.” Shiro said easily.

Because he did know.

It was a fact that was becoming harder and harder to deny. 

He was dying.

Whatever that creature did to him, it was killing. Likely due to blood loss, than anything else. Given how Shiro could feel himself fading and growing weaker. Because, well Shiro was a guard, not a god. He wasn’t technically immortal. He just didn’t age or grow fragile in Altea, like everyone else. And he was harder to kill then a mortal.

But he was still able to be killed.

“That’s why you have to go, Lance.” Shiro said easily.

He turned to reach with his right hand, but he can’t feel anything work.

“No...no, I don’t want to leave you.” Lance in a tone of voice that betrayed him completely. “It will be okay, if we take you, it will be okay.”

“No it won’t.” Shiro said with something of a sigh.

“Shiro!”

“I want to see your face.” Shiro said quickly. He felt Lance stiffened at the words, but Shiro isn’t really in a place to completely care at the moment. “Please, I’ll look at a reflection I promise. I just want to see _your_ face once before…”

“You’re not going to…”

“Please, it’s my one wish.”

A silence passed over them.

Well, whatever sort of silence they could have over the screams, screeching, and hissing from the chaos around them that they could get. But there is a silence between them.

“You promise to only look at my reflection?” Lance asked after what felt like too many moments.

Shiro nodded. “If you promise to leave with everyone after.” He counted.

Lance nodded slightly in return.

Before he turned sharply to the side. Moving in a way that Shiro could work out that he was looking for something. Then there was a small clank of something medal to Shiro’s right side. Causing him to weakly turn to see a metal serving tray was being held there.

Shiro could see Lance’s form kneeling beside him in the reflection. 

Even had him pulled up a little be so he was on his lap. Which Shiro did not remember feeling happen. Though he was sure there was a lot he was missing in his dying pain.

“Thanks Hunk.” Lance said gently.

Shiro watched the god in the reflection.

He could see and feel him take in a breath. Collecting himself as he moved to reach for the mask that covered his face. Holding it firmly in place, as he maneuvered his head out of whatever kept it in place in his outfit. 

Before he slowly moved it down.

Revealing a thin and sharp shaped face. With a warm tan to his skin, and chestnut brown hair, that curled slightly under the confines of whatever cover Lance had under his hood. His nose turned up a bit, and his lips looked soft. And a pair of the most beautiful eyes Shiro had ever seen, including the Grand Goddess.

He was beautiful.

So wonderfully beautiful.

Something wet hit Shiro’s face.

He turned back at the feeling…

Knowing it was from Lance and wanting to tell him things would be fine, and how sorry he was for asking the first time. Sorry for so many things he failed to do in his duty. Tell him not to cry, things will work out. 

And so much much.

But...

“You look the same.” Shiro observed weakly.

Blue eyes widened at his words.

“What?!”

“You look the same as the reflection.” Shiro said as he reached with his left hand to wipe a tear awkwardly from Lance’s cheek. “You look exactly the same, Lance. Beautifully the same.” Shiro could feel himself start to fade and the god just started down at him with wide eyes. “I…”

Shiro world faded into darkness.

* * *

**_NO!_ **

* * *

_“Before you leave for your duties, Takashi Shirogane, I must tell you something. It is important to your duties to the God of Love. I made a grave mistake.”_

_“A mistake?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“But you are the Grand Goddess, you make as you intended things to be, you do not make mistakes. All things know this, myself included.”_

_“Yet, I have made an unintentional, grave mistake. And because of it the God of Love has suffered greatly from it. You see, long ago when things were created and the Gods were born from fragments of the old order, as I established the new order, I overlooked things. Love is a powerful thing. I thought the God of Love would be fine on his own. And the gifts I gave him would help him carry out his duties._

_“They have helped him do many great things, and assisted in his duties. But they have also hurt and driven him to isolation. Other’s see the ones they love most or will love the most, they do not see him. And he seeks to have what he has given so many, yet there is nothing for him. I unintentionally made an environment for loneliness around him, gave him nothing to truly lean on when things got difficult._

_“I did not see or understand back then, that while love is powerful, it is also fragile and delicate. Love is like a flower that can bloom in the harshest conditions, but it is still a flower that can be crushed and die when stepped on. Because of this, I am beginning to fear the current times make him doubt. He is losing faith in himself and his domain, and I fear it could mean for all things._

_“Which is why you were created Takashi Shirogane. You are to be the mend to my mistake. But you do have the will to choose what you wish to be, your destiny is not fixed to be as such, as it is for all things that exist. However, I do hope you fulfill these duties, for the sake of all things, but mostly for the sake of the God of Love.”_

_“I will do my best not to fail, Grand Goddess.”_

_“Now go to your charge, Takashi Shirogane, I will not keep you any more.”_

_“Yes, Grand Goddess.”_

* * *

Shiro woke up in a room he didn’t recognize.

Yet a part of him knew it to be one of the many healing rooms of Coran’s. And that brought a sense of calming comfort to him.

He let out a breath as he blinked up at the ceiling.

He felt different.

In a few different ways.

All of which in his newly woken up haze, he didn’t feel like he could completely describe. 

Well, aside, from not feeling any sort of pain. 

But he knew that was because he was in one of Coran’s rooms. The God of Healing and Wisdom had the ability and methods to take away or dull pain. As a way to help, both with the healing process and a patient's comfort. The moment Shiro left he would feel whatever was waiting for him.

But, outside of that... _different_ was the only word that came to mind.

Slowly he shifted to sit up.

The sooner he proved he was okay, the sooner he would be cleared. And the sooner he could check on Lance. 

That was, if the god still wanted to see him. 

Shiro had after all turned to look at the gods face when he promised not too..but he also thought he was dying. Either way, Shiro needed to check on Lance.

He knew everything at the banquet had been handled.

No longer an issue.

Otherwise, Shiro would not be on a healing table, in a healing room. 

He would...well...be dead.

However, as the guard slowly moved to sit up, he fell to the right side of the bed.

Almost as if there was no arm by his right side.

Which…

“Ah, you’re awake!” A cheery voice sounded with the whoosh of the doors. Shiro turned to see Coran and his ever familiar orange mustache waltz into the room. Moving towards Shiro in what felt like bounding steps, and a smile plastered on his lips. “I knew I felt someone waking up. Though perhaps I shouldn’t be surprised it was you.” He added in a hum as he carefully helped Shiro sit up. “My only other sleeping patients are two huge Mo’ear’kas I sedated an hour ago. If they were waking up now...well, it’s just not good.” The healing god laughed like it was a joke of some kind. “So glad it is you.”

Shiro hummed as Coran helped him on the edge of the bed.

“You have been quite the patient,” Coran continued to talk. Moving off to the side and away from Shiro to grab something.

But his voice sort of fades out of focus as Shiro looks down to his right side.

To find…

No arm from half way down his bicep.

Just a bandaged stump that hung out of the loose short sleeved healing robe he was in.

And just…

“Ah yes…” Coran’s voice snapped Shiro back to the present moment. He wore a sadden look when Shiro turned to find him approaching beside him. “I’m afraid in the end, the arm was just beyond saving. Even after…” The god trailed off.

Shiro blinked at him.

After... _what?!_

“Well, I suppose there is only so much that could be done.” Coran said with a shrug. “How are you feeling, my boy?”

Shiro continued to look at Coran.

Who in turn just looked at Shiro for his answer expectedly. His pad and pen posed to write whatever Shiro said for future reference. 

And just…

“Coran, even after...what?” Shiro asked firmly. “What happened?”

The god was silent for a moment.

Hesitantly fiddling with his mustache for a moment. Trying to look as if he was in thought. Yet there was something about the action that was clear hesitation as he looked at Shiro. Almost like he was figuring out what to say.

“Please tell me. To answer your question, I feel different in a way I can not describe other than _different_.” Shiro said hurriedly. “Please tell me what happened.”

Then the older god sighed. 

“I don’t quite know.” Coran admitted with a sigh. 

Shiro let out a confused hum.

“Nor do I think anyone really does either. Not even the Grand Goddess Allura herself.” Coran continued. “But it is my understanding that you were dead, or perhaps on the very brink of it. Blood lost and shock in my opinion.” He continued to explain as he placed his things on the bed beside Shiro. “Then a burst of light washed through the whole banquet hall, pushing those creatures from Dibazaal back where they came. And when it cleared, you were not so dead.”

“Lance.”

“I believe so, yes.” Coran nodded in agreement. “He too has been recovering after collapsing shortly after things in the banquet hall were all settled.”

“I need to go.” Shiro said quickly. 

He moved to slide of the bed. He’s knees buckled slightly and he could feel the room spin just slightly. But he never did hit the floor.

Coran had easily caught his left arm and steadied him.

“I still have to do final checks on you.” Coran insisted. “I assure you, the God of Love is fine. The Grand Goddess saw to him herself, informed me he just needed some rest and adjustment after the events. You should--”

“Please, I _need_ to go to him,” Shiro cut off the other.

The god looked at Shiro with a thoughtful looking pout on his lips. 

His hold on Shiro’s left arm was still very _there._

But it also felt like if Shiro really wanted to he could just tear his hand out of his hold. The guard was more than standing on his own. He felt okay. _More_ than okay. It was just the quick movement that got him. Shiro wasn’t too sure how long he had been lying on the bed.

The healing god let out a huff. “Fine, you can go.” He said.

Shiro gave him a nod, and moved to bolt out the door. 

* * *

It did not take long to get to the entrance of Lance’s domain.

It did not take long to enter.

The guards that had been stationed at the entrance had blinked at him in shock. But shuffled aside almost instantly to allow him in. Without any bit of fuse whatsoever. Something Shiro wasn’t so sure was a good thing.

But Shiro didn’t exactly have time to _think_ about it too much.

He had to find Lance.

It also didn’t take Shiro long to find Lance.

Keith had informed him that Lance was in his workshop, shortly after Shiro had entered. Stumbling in as his foot caught on something. Keith had caught him though before Shiro feel on his face though.

Almost like he just expected Shiro to ask.

Not that Shiro exactly needed to be told. The guard could still sense where Lance was and easily make his way to him.

And he found Lance working in his workshop.

His back to the doorway, as his skilled and delicate gloved fingers worked on creating arrows. Fastening the head and fletchings with delicate strings. Making them just so, before he would set them aside. His silken blue robes and hood hiding him as he worked.

Just like he had been doing when Shiro first met him.

Shiro let out a small sigh.

Relieved to see that Lance was okay. 

Part of him _knew_ Lance was okay. 

But it was something to _see_ that he was okay and working.

“Lance.” Shiro said gently as he entered the room.

Shiro watched as Lance paused in his work at the sound of Shiro’s voice. He didn’t jump like he had surprised him, coming out of nowhere while he was working. Rather it almost seemed like he sort of _expected_ Shiro to just show up. Or he knew he was already there.

Which was a possibility.

The guard was sure he had not been the quietest thing in his rush to find Lance. 

But…

If felt…

“Shirogane.” Lance returned as he started to go back to work. His movement was dedicated and skilled. “I take it you are back on your feet.”

“Yes…” Shiro answered. “And I see you are unharmed after the attack.”

Lance hummed.

His focus was well fixed on his work.

Shiro didn’t mind. 

That was how it always was when Lance created his arrows. He could hold a conversation, but his attention never once wavered away from the task he was doing. No matter what they were talking about.

Then…

“You promised to leave.” Shiro stated.

“You promised to only look at my reflection.” Lance countered as he placed the arrow in his to the side. “My promise was conditional to yours. You broke yours, Shiro, making mine null and void.”

“I’m sorry, Lance.” Shiro said as he hung his head. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“You were in shock and losing blood.” Lance returned easily. “On the very brink of death. Thought had nothing to do with breaking your promise.”

“I still should not have looked.”

“I do not blame you, Shiro.” Lance said as he set some of his tools down on the table. “If you hadn’t, I believe you would have died. It saved your life. It saved a lot of lives, I believe. And as you have stated, you were not thinking. There is no reason for me to hold such any blame or fault against you.”

“What did you do?” Shiro asked.

“You know what I did.” Lance answered.

And no...Shiro did not know…

But he raised his left hand to his chest.

Feeling the steady beat of his heart beneath his fingertips.

It is the same…

Yet different…

And…

Shiro’s eyes widened.

“You gave me your heart.” Shiro stated it was fact he knew. 

But he gaze dropped down to his chest in shock.

“I gave you _half_ of my heart.” Lance corrected with a small chuckle. One that Shiro could just hear the smile in his voice. “If I had given you all of my heart, well, I do not think this conversation would be happening. As I very much still require it myself to stay alive and well”

“Why did you…”

“You were my guard… my dear and loving guard. And the first person to actually see me. I couldn’t lose you, Takashi.”

Shiro looked up at the sound of his first name.

Just in time to see Lance remove his hood and…

Turn around to look at him.

The same blue eyes, sharp features, short brown hair, and tan skin that Shiro remembered seeing in the reflection. Remember seeing hovering above him when he turned to look without thinking. 

The same beautiful face.

Looking at him with such affections.

Shiro moved towards him. 

Reaching out his left hand to cup Lance’s cheek

“Beautiful.” Shiro uttered softly. 

“I don’t know about that.” Lance said with a blush on his cheeks as he glanced away. 

“The mortals say that Love is the most beautiful thing in the universe.” Shiro said with a growing smiling as he rubbed Lance’s cheek with his thumb. “You are the God of Love, Lance. How could you not be anything other than the most beautiful in the universe?”

Lance’s cheeks darkened at the words.

And Shiro’s smile widened a bit.

“I did not take you for being shy.” Shiro observed lightly.

“Not a lot of people have commented on my _actual_ appearance.” Lance said. Still looking away. “Therefore I am not use to such words of flattery actually being directed at me.”

Shiro could see Lance fiddling with his finger

He recognized the way he was doing so. It was the same way he did when he used to fiddle with them when he would ask Shiro to join him on some activity or play a game with him. A nervous tick Shiro hadn’t exactly figured out why he did it…

Well until now.

Shiro huffed a small laugh.

“I will just have to get you use to such words.” Shiro returned easily.

“You are being rather bold.” Lance pointed out and turned back to look at Shiro with something of a glare. It had no heat, but still expressed some sense of displeasure.”

Shiro hummed.

“Well, I did die...or almost die.” Shiro stated.

“I saved your life.”

“Yes, by recklessly giving me half your heart.”

“It wasn’t _reckless_.”

“Did you know it would work?” Shiro asked gently as he tipped Lance’s head back just so. 

Lance didn’t answer him. 

“Yes, that’s what I thought. It was reckless” Shiro stated as he leaned down towards Lance. “But that is for another time. Right now, I am going to do...this...” 

Shiro leaned down to place his lips on Lance.

And he felt Lance lean up to meet him.

And…

“Do you believe me now, when I say I was made for you?” Shiro asked lightly as he pulled away. Resting his forehead against Lance’s. Pushing in against the warmth of Lance’s skin.

A smile blossomed on Lance’s lips. “Yes. Thank you for proving me wrong, Takashi.”

And...

Their heart halves beat on in sync.

* * *

_Legend has that when hearts beat the same, their owners all share part of one heart. And are therefore destined to love and be together._

_As that is how it is for the Gods of Love._

**Author's Note:**

> So like I struggled a bit with writing this for a while.
> 
> It is a combination of two ideas. One that I've had for a while, where Lance was basically cursed at a young age to never truly be seen by people. Only his true love could see him truly. And another idea were Lance split his heart in two to save Shiro from dying (cause like Snow and Charming just really did that in Once...and I loved it). The combination was this AU....and I love it.
> 
> Lance is very jaded by his past. He falls in love rather easily with everyone...not always trying to, but he does. Only he doesn't have anyone to fall in love with. Some of them love him back a bit, but then find someone else, and others are using him to find out who their love. Leaving Lance with no one and hurting, and he is just kind of constantly alone while everyone else around him as someone. And he is suffering a bit because of it.
> 
> Shiro is a guard, and Allura's attempt to finally give Lance someone. Shiro is just a young little bean that wasn't to do a good job and get to know Lance a lot. Allura did sort of "design" Shiro to fall in love quickly, part of the reason it seems like things move quickly, but he also just loves Lance that quickly.
> 
> It is not explained what Lance really did. Mostly because the only one that knows what happened is Lance. He sent out a wave of power to send the enemy's away and shield himself as he split his heart to give part of it to Shiro, and merge his dying heart with it. In act that instantly shaved Shiro's live, and made him immortal. Then after thing were settled and Shiro was taken away, Lance collapsed and knocked out for a good amount of time that Shiro was being healed. It was because he body was adjusting to having half a heart, and his heart adjusting to keeping two bodies alive and well. Allura went to see to him as Coran was busy, and sort of discovered Lance was adjusting, but she wasn't sure to what. I do have an idea where Lance sort of explains it to Keith, but he is vague...maybe one day I'll write it. I couldn't fit it into this one.
> 
> After everything to two are the Gods of Love together. Lance's ability to be seen as other's loves is something he could turn on and off. Or it is something what Lance and Shiro just were half masks for it not to have an affect. And Shiro and Lance share a lot of the powers and duties. Lance has more a sense of freedom, because he can wear more of what he wants. (Basically, Shiro made Allura's plan work way better) And they are happy together.
> 
> I don't know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
